


То, о чем ты подумал.

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking, Featuring Lex Luthor's Dating Advice, Frenemies, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Power Play, So Much Posturing, posturing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: Итак, Лекс Лютер наконец торжествует победу над Бэтменом. Правда, достигнутую весьма... нестандартным способом. Перевод Exactly What It Seems автор DracoMaleficium





	То, о чем ты подумал.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exactly What It Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197023) by [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium). 



 

Это было впечатляюще, насколько мимолетным было движение, едва заметная тень на долю секунды закрыла сверкающее великолепие Града Завтрашнего Дня за гигантской стеклянной панелью. И если бы Лекс как раз не поджидал ее появления, то определенно бы ничего и не заметил — а скорее всего принял бы за птицу или какого-то надоедливого летучего вредителя. 

Лекс постарался сдержать улыбку и не поднимать взгляд. При этом нервы у него были натянуты как струна, но он демонстративно уткнулся в планшет, пристроенный у него на коленях, и тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что ему опять придется править расчеты, которые сделали его лаборанты. Нет, ну честное слово. С учетом того, какие чеки он им посылает, они могли  хотя бы приложить минимальные усилия, чтобы справиться с самыми основными подсчетами без того, чтобы лажать так по-крупному, но, похоже, точные расчеты по прогнозированию поражающего радиуса лазерной пушки базового калибра на основе криптонита — причем отнюдь не самого продвинутого дизайна, черт подери, — было для них чем-то сверхъестественным. С таким же успехом он мог бы в следующий раз набирать себе команду на ярмарке вакансий среди выпускников ближайшего научного колледжа.

Или еще лучше, поехать завтра в Колорадо и самому сделать всю черновую работу.

По факту.

— Мерси? — позвал он.

— Сэр? — голос Мерси донесся из спикера, спокойный и внимательный, несмотря на то, что сейчас было три часа утра.

— Подготовь джет. Отмени все мои встречи. Отправляемся на внеочередную проверку.

— Вы отправитесь один, сэр?

На это Лекс, слегка, но улыбнулся. Рядом с ним в постели началось шебуршание. Он перевел взгляд на фигуру, свернувшуюся под покрывалом, которая только что, потянувшись, вытянула ноги, с удовольствием хрустнув суставами.  

— Верно.

— И как же вы предполагаете я справлюсь...

— Об этом я позабочусь, — пренебрежительно отозвался Лекс и на этом закончил разговор. Мерси знала, что не стоит ему надоедать с расспросами, и знала, что джет нужен к ровно к 9 часам утра, так что у него еще будет время насладиться утренним кофе.

Это было... очень успокаивающе знать, что непосредственной близости от Лекса есть еще по крайней мере один компетентный взрослый человек.

Кстати о непосредственной близости.

Он пристроил планшет у себя на коленях и сел прямее, внимательно изучая темные углы спальни.

— Есть какой-то смысл мне спрашивать, как ты сюда пробрался? — спросил он тень, которая казалась — если ты точно знаешь, что ищешь — чуть темнее и чуть более плотной, чем остальные.

Тень почти неохотно двинулась. И ответила.

— Нет.

— Вот уж не думаю. — Лекс сцепил руки у себя на затылке, опираясь спиной о мягкое плюшевое изголовье. — Могу ли я быть тебе чем-нибудь полезен? Или ты собираешься провести всю ночь, угрожающе пялясь на меня, пока я лежу в кровати? Потому что мне казалось, что мы миновали эту стадию наших отношений, Бэтмен.

Тень двинулась вперед, выдвигаясь из угла. Городской свет, падающий из окна, упал именно под нужным углом, чтобы обрисовать кончики заостренных ушей, широкие мощные плечи, квадратный строгий подбородок. Бэтмен остановился именно так, чтобы его длинная тень драматично легла прямо на кровать, и Лекс, как бы ему не хотелось это признать, действительно был впечатлен — парень действительно знал, как создавать устрашающий эффект. Как тот, кто очень рано понял, что можешь очень высоко подняться просто зная, как двигаться и держаться так, чтобы остальные в комнате чувствовали себя меньше, Лекс не мог это не оценить, хотя настолько чрезмерная театральщина была не в его вкусе.

И все же. Именно у Лекса сегодня был туз в рукаве. А это делало его склонным быть снисходительным.

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил он. — От Готэма путь не близкий.

Когда Бэтмен заговорил, его голос каким-то способом исхитрился звучать одновременно и тихо, и повелевающе.

— Где он?

— Значит, пить не будешь. — Лекс пожал плечами, потянувшись на кровати. — Ну и ладно. Не представляю, о ком это ты.

— Я знаю, что он в Метрополисе, — настаивал Бэтмен, и как то, не делая ни единого шага, он ухитрился сделать так, что тень, падающая на кровать, стала еще длиннее.

Лекс едва удержался от желания закатить глаза. Надо будет как-нибудь отправить лаборанта в Готэм и взять образец воды из их реки, просто чтобы убедиться, нет ли там чего-то, что делает всех, кто там родился и прижился — ну, хм... такими.

— В Метрополисе 11 миллионов людей, — терпеливо проинформировал Лекс Бэтмена. — Это не считая тех, кто прибывает сюда ежедневно и ежечасно. Тебе надо быть чуть конкретнее.

Похоже, Бэтмену подкол не понравился. Он двинулся, и казалось, что ночь тянется за ним, словно прицепилась к концам его плаща, и попытался нагнать страху на Лекса, наклонившись над ним.

На этот раз Лекс не стал сдерживаться и на самом деле закатил глаза.

— Опять? Ну неужели? До тебя не доходит, что чем чаще ты так делаешь, тем больше теряется эффект?

— Где. Сейчас. Джокер.

— Джокер? — Лекс состроил гримасу, которая должна была обозначать крайнее изумление, и подумал, что у него получилось так же хорошо, как если бы он ахнул от изумления вслух. О, да он вовсю входил во вкус, и собирался от души посмаковать _это_. — Что же ты мне раньше не сказал?

— Ты знаешь, где он.

— Я знаю, где каждый в Метрополисе. Но, похоже, сегодня твой счастливый день!

Позже Лекс, разумеется, сочтет, что этот картинный жест — явное следствие  чересчур  уж тесного общения с Готамистами, но даже если он сдернул покрывало с другой половины постели, может чуть уж слишком показным и патетичным жестом,  ну, единственный человек, кто мог его за это осудить, между прочим одевал шлем с двумя заостренными ушами.

Он улыбнулся и указал:

— Прошу!

Бэтмен вздрогнул — нет, на самом деле _вздрогнул_ , Господи Боже!,  — и совершенно явно сделал шаг назад, как будто Лекс окатил его холодной водой. И Лексу пришлось держаться со всех сил, чтобы не улыбаться, пока он наслаждался всеми этими предательскими знаками смятения, которые совершенно очевидно не заметил бы никто другой — то как губы Бэтмена поджались в тонкую линию, не суровую, а натянутую и жесткую, то, как он, казалось, одновременно и подался вперед, и отпрянул, то, как закрытое плащом тело окоченело.

То, как пара белых линз сосредоточилась на раскинувшемся на спине Джокере, спящим беспокойным сном в кровати Лекса, во всей своей красе — взъерошенном, ослепительно белокожем и полностью обнаженном.

Лекс прекрасно знал, на что это похоже. И у него были весьма четкие соображения, как Бэтмен, именно Бэтмен, это воспримет. И, честно говоря, он чувствовал удовлетворение от его  вида даже большее,  чем от той  деятельности, что привела к возникновению данной ситуации, а это, учитывая потрясающие таланты Джокера, очень о многом говорило. Хотя Лекс не собирался это когда-либо говорить жалкому клоуну.

О да, он совершенно определенно сейчас наслаждался моментом.

Прошло какое-то время, пока  Бэтмен заговорил.

— Что он здесь делает?

На этот раз Лекс позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Думаю, самый подходящий термин «спит». — Благостно помог он. — То, что обычно люди и делают ночью, хотя, думаю, это _тебе_ незнакомо.

— Лютер.

— А, ты имеешь в виду, что он делал до этого? В таком случае, позволь мне сказать — да. Именно то, о чем ты подумал.

Он безжалостно наблюдал несколько весьма приятных секунд как Бэтмен переваривал это, и эффект понравился ему настолько, что он решил сделать то, что никогда не сделал бы в нормальных обстоятельствах — погладил Джокера по голове.

— Думаю, что я его измотал, — прокомментировал он, постараясь сделать так, чтобы непривычная ласка выглядела совершенно обыденной, будто так и было между исконно между ними заведено, тихонько наслаждаясь почти незаметным тиком челюсти Бэтмена. _Это того стоило_. — С радостью уступаю тебе место. Мы с ним закончили, и ему все равно скоро надо направляться домой.

Снова тишина. Вот в такие минут Лекс действительно хотел бы видеть глаза Бэтмена, он воображал, как они перебегают с него на Джокера и обратно, с безумной поспешностью, как в тех дурацких мультиках, которые обычно показывают на экранах в детских больницах, когда он демонстративно там появляется с визитом.

Впрочем, наконец несущий ужас Летучий Мыш Готэма все же восстановил какое-то подобие душевного равновесия, как раз достаточно, чтобы снова предпринять попытку угрожающе над ним нависнуть. Это была достаточно жалкая попытка, по мнению Лекса. Он, в конце концов, был как раз тот, на кого она была нацелена, так что мог дать здесь, скажем так, по шкале от 1 до 10 где-то 2.5.

— Ты что-то замышляешь, — обвинил его Бэтмен. — Иначе бы его здесь не было.

Лекс пожал плечами и дал своей руке соскользнуть с шевелюры Джокера. Он едва подавил желание вытереть ладонь о простынь. — Если _он_ что-то и замышлял, то со мной этим не поделился, — просто ответил он.

— Тогда почему...

— Я уже сказал: это именно то, о чем ты подумал. — Лекс снова сел прямо, и отметил про себя, как в ответ напрягся Бэтмен. Он едва сдержал еще одну улыбку. Ох, я тебя  _умоляю_...

— Иногда он просто приходит, потому что ему нужно отвлечься, — объяснил он. — Совершенно явно _кое-кто_ дома не уделяет ему должного внимания.

Когда Бэтмен в ответ промолчал, Лекс снова пожал плечами и спустил ноги с кровати. Он поднял глаза.

— Не возражаешь? По-моему, хватит на сегодня на меня так пялиться.

Он не ждал ответа, и даже не озаботился проверить, повернулся ли Бэтмен, после чего встал и обыденно и неторопливо пошел к гардеробу, чтобы одеться. Он гордился своим телом, а в ближайшем будущем он не собирался гонять по зданию, и знал, что нагота сама по себе является своего рода оружием для того, кто знает, как умело ее использовать. А в данной весьма щекотливой ситуации она еще больше играла ему на руку.

Изучать всевозможные грязные Готэмские сплетни было не тем, на что Лекс считал нужным тратить свое драгоценное время, но определенные подозрения у него и раньше были. И действительно, трудно было их не иметь, особенно учитывая, как часто Джокер подвергал его уши очередной пытке выслушивания нытья о том, что «Бэтмен меня игнорирует!». Лекс всегда пропускал большую часть этой трепотни мимо ушей, но действительно какое-то время рассматривал это и пришел к определенным выводам, просто на тот случай, если когда-нибудь это пригодится для того, чтобы включить в какой-то из своих планов.

И теперь реакция Бэтмена для него была прямо чистосердечным признанием.

Интересно.

Когда он повернулся назад, завязывая на талии пояс шелкового халата, Бэтмен все еще торчал на том же месте, глядя сверху вниз на неподвижного Джокера.

Губы Лекса растянулись в широкую улыбку.

_Действительно интересно._

— Ты его накачал наркотиками, — процедил Бэтмен, и его голос был как-то особо подчеркнуто безэмоционален.

Лекс удивленно приподнял бровь, уперев руки в бедра.

 — Да ну? Ты обычно так с ним поступаешь?

Бэтмен уставился на него, губы злобно и обвиняюще поджались.

— Нет, я его не накачивал _наркотиками_ , — Фыркнул Лекс. — Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За убийцу-дегенерата, который ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы получить то, чего хочет.

— Я предпочитаю, когда обо мне говорят как о «человеке с большими амбициями», — ответил Лекс, идя через спальню через открытую дверь в смежный кабинет. — Но не занудствуй. Нет, я не накачивал его наркотиками. Да и не нужно было. Он буквально вис на мне и умолял об этом, как обычно. Он весьма бесстыден, между нами, и, надо сказать, у него нет ни малейшего достоинства. Впрочем, думаю, ты об этом великолепно знаешь.

Он подошел к бару и демонстративно начал в нем копаться, выбирая среди самых лучших и дорогих бутылок, пока не остановился на Macallan 1926. Он буквально чувствовал затылком, как Бэтмен следит за ним, пока наливал себе бокал.

— Хотя, с другой стороны, возможно и не знаешь, — промурлыкал он якобы себе под нос. — И, возможно, в этом-то и проблема.

Он повернулся, чтобы снова стать лицом к Бэтмену и предложил ему бокал.

— Уверен, что не хочешь? Может пойти тебе на пользу. Ему точно пошло. — Он махнул в сторону кровати.

Бэтмен продолжал глядеть на него, как Лекс и ожидал. Он снова пожал плечами и привалился к бару, пригубив бокал.

Он подумал, следует ли еще и прикурить сигарету, но решил, что это будет уже чересчур. Лекс гордился своей выдержкой. Бэтмен и так мучался более чем достаточно.

Он ждал, пока Бэтмен не присоединится к нему в кабинете и улыбнулся, когда тот оставил дверь полуоткрытой.

— Я ожидал этого от _него_ , — голос Бэтмена звучал как-то по-особому хрипло, — Но не от тебя. Тебе же Джокер даже не нравится.

— Отлично подмечено, — снисходительно улыбнулся Лекс, — Но, к счастью для нас обоих, вовсе не обязательно любить того, кого ты трахаешь. Или ты никогда не слышал о сексе с тем, кого ненавидишь?

— Что-то ты разоткровенничался. Необычно для тебя. — Лекс, разумеется, не видел, как Бэтмен пронзал его взглядом, но судя по тону голоса, именно это он сейчас и делал. — Не боишься, что я использую это против тебя?

Лекс даже не подумал скрыть приступ смеха после этого замечания, потому что, ну ведь правда, разве это не было просто _очаровательно_? Ох уж эти герои, что-то в них есть такое этакое. Лекс расслабился, удобнее привалившись к бару.

— Дай-ка я угадаю, — дразнил он, погрывая в своем бокале скотчем, который стоил 70 тысяч долларов, — у тебя там в твоем шлеме есть маленькое записывающее устройство, которое фиксирует все, что ты видишь, правильно? Думаешь устроить этакий маленький скандальчик? Забросить маленькую сальную новость в ящик Мисс Лейн в Планет?

Бэтмен ничего не сказал. Лекс вздохнул, и спокойно поставил свой бокал на стол.

Он встал лицом к лицу с Бэтменом, спина прямая, голова высоко поднята. И не переставал улыбаться.

— Может, такие штучки и сработали бы в той вонючей занюханной дыре, которую ты зовешь своим домом, — сказал он, — но, будь добр, окажи мне такую услугу и выгляни в окно. А затем скажи мне. Сколько гаргулий ты там видишь?

— Разумеется, это был риторический вопрос, — продолжил он, когда Бэтмен так и не пошевелился, продолжая на него смотреть.  — Ноль. Ты здесь найдешь ноль гаргулий, потому что я их ненавижу. И я построил этот город. И владею всем, что ты сможешь увидеть в это окно. Метрополис это Город Завтрашнего Дня потому что я его таким _сделал_ , и здесь я — правитель. И ничто, что ты можешь сделать, меня не коснется. Газеты пишут то, что я им говорю печатать, программы новостей твердят то, что я им приказываю, твоя запись будет признана грубой фальшивкой и ничего, что ты сможешь предъявить, меня даже не заденет. Все, что бы ты не предпринял для меня — это легкая головная боль, а затем я засужу тебя и Планету за распространение клеветнических слухов. И ни на секунду не сомневайся, что мои адвокаты тебя не только притащат в суд, а еще и добавят к обвинению незаконное проникновение.

— Если это доставит тебе головную боль, то это будет того стоить.

— О, это ты сейчас так думаешь. — Лекс снова упер руку в бедро.  — Но дай-ка мне повторить, поскольку у тебя совершенно явно сегодня очень медленно варит твоя башка: я неприкасаем. Просто спроси своего приятеля в красных трусах — он об этом все знает. Ну а если ты все же решишь сглупить... — Лекс сделал шаг вперед. Бэтмен не шевельнулся. — Знай, что я не остановлюсь, пока я не куплю каждую, даже самую занюханную халупу в Готэме, а затем сравняю все с землей. А затем перенаправлю все свои ресурсы на то, чтобы дискредитировать и разоблачить _тебя_. — Он снова взял бокал, сделал глоток. — Так что, вернемся к нашим баранам. Будет лучше для всех вовлеченных сторон, если ты не превратишь это в что-то личное.

Бэтмен не взглянул через плечо на приоткрытую дверь, но Лекс все равно вообразил, что он это сделал. Ему не надо было говорить вслух то, что оба великолепно знали.

Это стало личным с того момента, когда он отбросил покрывало.

Он дал Бэтмену переварить это, а затем двинулся, оперевшись на этот раз о стол. Поскольку они трое были, можно сказать, в одной комнате и никто еще не пытался кинуть в его голову бэтаранг, можно было переходить к убийственной части. Он сегодня совершенно определенно чувствовал себя великодушно, и, если удача повернется к нему лицом, на полгода ему удастся избавиться от присутствия жителей Готэма в своей жизни. Этим не следовало шутить.

— Да и к тому же, мы же не делали ничего незаконного, — заявил Лекс. —  Вообще-то говоря, тебе надо быть мне благодарным. Уверен, что куча людей бы уже погибла, если бы я не удовлетворил его, а вы, герои, крайне щепетильны к такого рода вещам.

— Ради этого? —  если бы презрение могло пролиться из этой тучи дождем, то ковер Лекса был бы уже насквозь мокрым. — Ты спал с Джокером, чтобы остановить его и он не устроил очередную заварушку с убийствами?

— Ну, — протянул Лекс, — в какой-то степени можно и так сказать.  Уверен, ты более чем в курсе, на что он способен, когда у него начинаются, так скажем, приступы раздражительности. Обычно когда он в таком состоянии то или ты даешь ему взорвать половину Метрополиса, или отвлекаешь его другими способами.... ублажения, и выбор, честно говоря, довольно простой. Я как-то не в настроении позволять метущемуся в горячке Джокеру хозяйничать в собственном городе, понимаешь ли.

— Как же это героично с твоей стороны.

— Мне нравится так думать, — ухмыльнулся Лекс и поднял бокал в издевательском тосте. — Ну и к тому же, я получаю офигительный секс. Парень, слушай, тебе действительно надо это попробовать. Он делает совершенно сногсшибательные вещи своим ртом, когда не использует его, чтобы молоть всяческую чепуху.

И снова вот это — то, как он напрягся. Это было забавно, правда-правда. Определенно все, что надо было делать — упоминать секс, — точнее, секс с Джокером, — и Бэтмен сразу же каменеет и напрягается, словно кто-то нападает на него сзади и со всей силы ударяет палкой по спине. Это было почти достаточно, чтобы пожалеть бедняжку, если бы Лекс был подобрее.

Он мысленно ухмыльнулся.

И решил хорошенько провернуть нож в зияющей ране.

— Фактически, — продолжал он настаивать, — тебе действительно следует подумать о том, чтобы как следует его отодрать, а не продолжать с ним флиртовать. Ты же знаешь, что он выделывается для того, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, верно? Ты, вроде как, умный парень, да и он все говорит прямым текстом. Так что — дай мне знать, если я говорю слишком быстро и ты не успеваешь за моей мыслью, — только разумно, что если он получит твое внимание, то не будет и вполовину такой помехой, каким является сейчас, когда пытается подергать тебя за косички. Математически говоря, это будет как раз решение победа-победа, когда все стороны выигрывают.

— И что ты из этого получишь? — прорычал Бэтмен.

— Буду проводить вечера куда более продуктивным способом, чем выслушивать его бесконечные рыдания по поводу того, как ты его игнорируешь и не ценишь так, как должен. — Лекс дал себе момент насладиться тем, как снова поджались губы Бэтмена, когда он это произнес. — И хотя... секс, конечно, великолепен, но я без него вполне обойдусь. Так почему бы тебе не оказать миру услугу и не выебать его наконец? И избавить всех от головной боли.

Он сделал большой глоток, закрыл глаза, поставил стакан и позволил восхитительному жжению согреть свое горло. Если бы он этого не сделал, то снова бы рассмеялся Бэтмену прямо в лицо, а это, к сожалению, могло свести на нет весь эффект.

Он повернулся спиной к мужчине и стал смотреть в окно, созерцая открывающийся вид.

— Он иногда зовет тебя, — тихо сказал он. — Выкрикивает твое имя. Притворяется что я — это ты. Лично для меня абсолютно все равно, что там происходит в его больной голове, но мне кажется, тебе будет приятно это знать. — Он ухмыльнулся, созерцая тень своего отражения в стекле.

 — Всегда пожалуйста.

Когда Лекс обернулся, в кабинете он был один.

Он хохотнул — тихонько — и повернулся, глядеть в окно на свой город, сверкающий в своей силе, красоте и славе куда только не падает взгляд.

Он не был удивлен, когда спустя несколько минут пара тощих рук протянулась сзади и обняла его, скрестившись на груди.

— Он ушел, — сказал Джокер, пристроив острый подбородок на плече Лекса.

— Похоже на то, — Лекс не озаботился тем, чтобы повернуться.

— Даже не попытался взять меня с собой.

— Думаю, перспектива нести тебя обнаженным вывела его из душевного равновесия.

— Похоже на то. — Джокер фыркнул. —  Бэтси иногда бывает таким ханжой. А я столько усилий приложил, чтобы улечься посексуальнее.

— Я заметил. — Прокомментировал Лекс, изучая то, как стекло отражало их обоих вместе на фоне неба. — Честно был поражен, что ты исхитрился так долго оставаться неподвижным.

— Ты так развлекался, что я не хотел вмешиваться.

— Как тактично.

— Еще бы. Я очень тактичный человек, — сказал Джокер, а затем прикусил Лексу мочку уха.

— Кошмар ты ходячий, вот кто ты, — прошептал Лекс, отдергивая голову.

— А разве я не говорил, что он придет меня искать, говорил же? — в голосе Джокера сейчас слышались нотки самодовольства, его длинные, тонкие пальцы нырнули за полы халата Лекса.

Лекс вздохнул.

— Да, да, вы два соулмейта, нареченные-избранные, предназначены друг для друга, вместе и навсегда, можете читать мысли друг друга. Я знаю, Джокер. В том случае, если ты этого не заметил, я только что пытался тебе помочь.

— Еще как заметил! Ты просто великолепная сваха! — громко закричал Джокер, и Лекс вздрогнул.

— Сделай голос потише, пожалуйста, — проворчал он, и закатил глаза, когда Джокер громко поцеловал его прямо в то ухо, которое до этого укусил. Он повернулся.

— Давай поговорим о том... Эй, это мой банный халат?

— Ты его не используешь, — заявил Джокер, двигаясь назад и взгромоздившись на стол Лекса. Разумеется, он действительно надел один из банных халатов Лекса, который был слишком велик для его истощенного тела.

Ноги Джокера были слишком длинные, чтобы он мог ими как ребенок болтать в воздухе, пристроившись на краю стола, но все равно приложил к этому максимум усилий, в результате шаркая ими по ковру.

Лекс покачал головой и налил себе еще выпить, а затем, после небольшого колебания, плеснул Джокеру тоже. Он действительно провел отличную ночь, и, что удивительно, по большей части благодаря Джокеру. Но признавать этого он разумеется не станет.

Он поднял бокал.

— За закомплексованных героев в костюмах летучих мышей. Чтобы он наконец понял намек, а я больше не тратил время на вас, двух идиотов, запутавшихся в своих отношениях.

Джокер легко и радостно рассмеялся.

— Но ты ведь без меня соскучишься, Лекси, ну признайся же!

Лекс закатил глаза. Для него жизнь была слишком коротка, чтобы разъяснить, что не так в этом утверждении, хотя у него до сих пор бежали под кожей приятные мурашки от того, как ему удалось переиграть Бэтмена. Так что вместо этого он милосердно промолвил:

— Великие умы никогда не скучают.

— Выпьем же за это. — Джокер с энтузиазмом чокнулся своим бокалом о бокал Лекса,  дождался, пока тот не усядется на кресло перед столом, после чего поставил обе свои босые ноги на подлокотники.

Они выпил. И несколько чудесных моментов в мире все было правильно.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это сработает? — спросил Джокер, смотря в свой бокал.

Лекс вздохнул. Он ведь действительно надеялся, что этот разговор завершен.

— Не знаю, и мне плевать, — сказал он. — Я уже и так потратил слишком много своей ментальной энергии на твои бредни.

Улыбка Джокера стала хищной.

— Но ты получил в результате офигительный секс, — сказал он, пародируя тон Лекса. — Разве не это ты сказал Бэтси?

Лекс позволил себе в ответ полуулыбку.

— И я до этого дал тебе эту идею для брони, — напомнил Джокер.

— Да, да. Ты можешь даже быть полезен, когда не начинаешь вредить. — Лекс позволил своим рукам пристроиться на лодыжках Джокера, по-прежнему упиравшихся в ручки кресла. — На сегодня закончил выпрашивать комплименты?

— Может быть. — Джокер наклонил голову, подмигивая. — Возможно, я хочу выпросить еще кое-что.

Его нога слегка подтолкнула Лекса в грудь. Лекс отмахнулся, отбрасывая ее.

— Не сейчас. У меня работы полно.

— Ну и ладно. — Джокер, похоже, не особенно был огорчен отказом. — В таком случае, думаю, мне пора откланяться. Поскольку Бэтс в городе и все такое. Мы же не хотим, чтобы после всего этого он возвращался ни с чем, верно?

— А я думал, что ты на него злишься, — нахмурился Лекс. — Иначе к чему все это?

— Я был. И я думаю, что это может сработать. — Улыбка Джокера снова стала хищной, глаза заблистали тем огоньком, который обычно означал, что очень многим сегодня придется серьезно помучиться. — Ты определенно дал ему пищу для размышлений, Лекси, детка.

— Не зови меня так, — проворчал Лекс, больше по привычке. — Что бы ты там ни планировал, лучше бы это не было слишком дорогим.

— Не беспокойся о мелочах, мой малышок-здоровячок, — промурлыкал Джокер, подцепляя ногами кресло Лекса, чтобы подтянуть его ближе к столу. Он соскользнул со стола ему на колени.

— Ты был так хорош. — Он поцеловал Лекса в щеку, потом в другую, и наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо. — А взамен я тоже буду хорошим и постараюсь не взорвать ничего слишком важного.

Лекс вздохнул.

— Статуя Супермена в Столетнем Парке, — предложил он. — Если уж так неймется.

— Заметано, секси-Лекси.

— Джокер.

— Хммм?

— И кратчайшей дорогой назад. И без смертей. Я слишком занят, чтобы иметь дело с шумихой, которую поднимет Планет. Как будто мне заняться нечем.

— Мммм. Конечно. Этот новый дизайн защиты?

— Может.

— И добавь туда пурпурного цвета, если уж об этом разговор зашел.

— Ох, да Боже ж ты мой, по-твоему, всему не хватает пурпурного. Давай уже. Мне нужно работать.

— Не возражаешь, если я чуток поиграю с твоим летучим парнем?

Лекс ухмыльнулся, и не отвернулся, когда Джокер наклонился к его рту для прощального поцелуя.

— Устрой им от меня хорошую головную боль, — сказал он, когда Джокер спрыгнул с его коленей и устремился обратно в спальню.

Джокер остановился в дверях.

— Ох, как раз собираюсь. С помощью этого моего небольшого дружка. — Он потянулся к карману халата.

Яркий зеленый блеск ударил Лексу в глаза, а затем Джокер засунул кусок Криптонита обратно в карман, и, хохоча, помчался прочь.

Какую-то секунду Лекс думал о том, чтобы метнуться за ним и отобрать у мерзавца украденный кусок, но потом передумал. Этот осколок стоил больше, чем целый район, включая население, но, черт с ним. Лекс может позволить себе его потерять, лучше не вмешиваться, если Джокеру шлея попала под хвост. Он остался на месте, играясь с бокалом виски и рассеянно поглядывая в окно, позволяя виду Метрополиса вернуть то ощущение мира в душе, которым он наслаждался несколько минут тому назад.

Продолжалось так минут пять, пока он не заметил Джокера, полностью облаченного в свой фирменный пурпурный, улетающего прочь от города на ракетном ранце, который сукин сын совершенно очевидно украл из секретной лаборатории Лекса.

Лекс вздохнул и прислонил к голове холодный стакан.

Активировал комм.

— Мерси?

— Сэр.

— Принеси чертежи последней модификации брони. И пусть Портер подготовит заявление о том, как мы сожалеем о трагическом уничтожении городского монумента, к которому Корпорация Лекса не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения. Все обломки разработок Корпорации Лекса, которые найдены в окрестностях, были украдены. Убедись, что у нас есть записи проникновения и похищения, чтобы это подтвердить.

Похоже, больше ему поспать не удастся, подумал Лекс, когда услышал звук взрыва, который доносился со стороны Столетнего Парка.

Так что можно со спокойной совестью приниматься за работу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Большое Спасибо чудесному Автору этой работы за незабываемые впечатления!  
> Вдохновения, и, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... Пишите еще...  
> Я буду ждать.  
> Всегда буду ждать.  
> Всегда.


End file.
